Gods & Demons
by Albedo238
Summary: After a terrible nightmare, Kirby begins an adventure where he learns the truth about the history and creation of his world that is much deeper and darker than anything he's ever known... as well as about himself. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue: A New Nightmare

**Prologue: A New Nightmare**

It's night time on Popstar, and in his house, Kirby is sleeping in his bed while wearing his favorite sleeping cap. His sleep seems to be going well, but after a while, he starts to fidgit and mumble.

Just then, Kirby finds himself in an area of complete darkness as he can see nothing for miles in front of him.

"Hello," Kirby shouts out loud. "Is anyone there? Hello!"

Just then, a deep and sinister voice calls out saying, "You..."

"Hello," Kirby asks again. "Who's there?"

"So, you don't remember me," says the sinister voice. "That's funny, because I remember you all too well, Star Warrior."

"Am I supposed to know who you are," Kirby asks. "I hope this isn't a joke you're playing, because it's not a very funny one."

"If you think I'm joking now," says the sinister voice. "Then it's going to be a riot when I bring ruin to your world... just like you brought to mine so long ago."

Suddenly, the darkness begins to lift, revealing a destroyed land. Kirby immediately realizes it's his homeland of Dream Land. Kirby looks horrified as he sees the burnt forests, ruined landscape and dried-up rivers. All the while, the sky is a blood red.

"Now, do you think I'm joking," says the sinister voice to Kirby. "Oh, and you know the best part? Your world is only going to be an example to what will happen to the rest of the universe. You and everything you know will feel my wrath, and eventually, your world will become a world for my kind... a world of demons!"

Suddenly, Kirby sees several parts of the ground crack and open, and out of them come a large number of scary and evil looking creatures that all focus on Kirby, and jump out after him. Seeing as he's ambushed and too afraid to do anything, Kirby lets out a big scream.

Just then, Kirby wakes up in his bed screaming, but stops long enough to see he's still in one piece and alive. When he comes to that realization, Kirby lets out a big sigh then lies back down.

"Wow, what a nightmare," says Kirby out loud. "I sure hope King Dedede hasn't been tampering with the Fountain of Dreams again."

Kirby looks up at the ceiling, then says, "You know, I've been have more and more potent nightmares these days, and that was worst and more realistic one yet. I think I need to get some fresh air."

Kirby then climbs out of his bed, and heads over to the door to walk outside. As Kirby gets outside, he sits down on the grass and looks up at the night sky.

"Wow, no matter how many bad dreams I have," says Kirby. "The night sky out here is always so peaceful and calming."

After a while of looking at the sky, a voice comes out from nowhere and asks, "And what brings you to be up this late?"

Kirby looks behind him to see a familiar figure coming towards him.

"Meta Knight," says Kirby. "I thought you went out with the Halberd to deal with some problem at Nutty Noon."

"I just got back," says Meta Knight. "But that doesn't answer my question. What are you doing up so late, Kirby. You're usually napping so much when you're not busy eating or being a hero, especially during nighttime. So, what are you up right now?"

"I... uh..." Kirbys says with a slight stammer. "I had a nightmare."

"Kirby, everyone has nightmares," Meta Knight says calmly.

"Yeah, but this has been reaccurring for me," Kirby responds. "And the one I had tonight was the worst one yet."

"Mind giving me some detail about it," Meta Knight asks.

"Not much," says Kirby. "I just heard a voice says it was going to bring ruin to our world, and then I saw a ruined Dream Land. The voice said it was going to turn our world into one of demons."

"I see," responds Meta Knight after brief pause. "Kirby, after you're done getting your composure back, I want you to go back and get some sleep, okay?"

"But, I'm somewhat afraid to do that," says Kirby. "What if I have another nightmare?"

"You still need sleep, Kirby," says Meta Knight assuringly. "Take all the time you can, though, so you can be plently rested up enough to get back to sleep."

"Are you sure about this, Meta Knight," asks Kirby with a small bit of doubt.

"More than," replies Meta Knight. "Anyway, I'm heading back to Castle Dedede, so I'll see you around."

"Alright, and thanks, Meta Knight," Kirby says to the masked Knight, who then turns to walk away.

Just then, Meta Knight stops and says, "Kirby, don't worry about your nightmares. I'm sure they're nothing."

Before Kirby can respond, Meta Knight continues to walk away, leaving Kirby to look back up at the night sky.

Just then, Meta Knight says to himself in thought, "Of course, I can only lie to him for so long. Kirby... I'm afraid you're about to learn some horrible truths about this world... and yourself."

After that, Meta Knight just continues to walk as we get a shot of him from behind.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 1: Calamity on Shiver Star

**Chapter 1: Calamity on Shiver Star**

The next day, Kirby, without his sleeping cap on, was walking into Cappy Town to tend to business.

(Note: For this fanfic, the world will be a combination of the video game universe and anime universe for anyone who may be wondering)

"Hrmm," says Kirby who was rubbing his tummy. "I wonder if I should go see Chef Kawasaki about getting some breakfast?"

As he said that, Kirby came across Kawasaki's restaurant, and walked inside.

After being seated by the hostess, Kirby sees Chef Kawasaki come towards him.

"Ah, hello there, Kirby," says the chef. "Always good to see a loyal customer like you arrive here."

"Hey to you, too, Kawasaki," replies Kirby. "So, what's on the breakfast menu today?"

"How does a nice stack of red velvet pancakes sound," asks Kawasaki.

"Bacon and scrambled eggs on the side," Kirby answers his question with another question.

"You know I'm more than ready for your appetite," Kawasaki jokingly replies.

Kirby just laughs right before letting out a big yawn.

Looking a little concerned with him, Kawasaki asks, "Hey, Kirby, you look a little beat right now. Trouble sleeping?"

"After the nightmare I had last night," Kirby begins to say. "How could I not have any?"

"A nightmare," asks Kawasaki curiously. "With the Star Rod firmly in place in the Fountain of Dreams, I'm surprised you would even have a nightmare."

"That's what I thought," Kirby replies. "But even so, it was just a bad dream, so it can't do much, right?"

"I don't know," Kawasaki responds. "I'm no expert in these fields, but the fact of you having a nightmare when we've got a bounty of good dreams to be had, that can't be a good sign."

"I wonder..." says Kirby, thinking back to what Meta Knight said to him last night.

"You should probably talk to Meta Knight about this," says Kawasaki.

"I did, last night," replies Kirby. "But, he tried to play it off as if it were nothing, and for some reason, I really don't believe him, especially since this one has been happening for a while."

"A recurring nightmare," asks a scared Kawasaki.

"Yup, that's what it is," Kirby answers.

"Wow, I didn't know it was that bad," says Kawasaki, now looking even more concerned. "Tell you what, friend, I'm going to give you a special discount on your breakfast. You don't have to thank me, because this sounds like an emergency, and a good meal should help do the trick, especially if it's on the cheap."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't appreciate that," Kirby replies. "But you really don't have to do that."

"I know you would say that," Kawasaki responds. "But for the time only, I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. You need a lot of strength and nourishment to keep those nightmares away. Anway, I'm going to go put that order in right now, so you just sit tight and I'll be out with your breakfast before you know it."

Without waiting for Kirby to speak, Chef Kawasaki heads back to the kitchen to put the order in for Kirby's breakfast.

"Man, that Kawasaki," says Kirby. "His heart is in the right place, but he just gets too much of a drive to use it to help anyone, especially me."

After a while, Kirby walks out of the restaurant, rubbing his stomach from the meal he ate.

"Well, that was certainly a great breakfast," says Kirby. "Just wish that Kawasaki would let me pay full price for it."

Kirby thinks to himself of what to do next to keep problems of the nightmare off of his mind.

"I guess I could go take a look around Mallow Castle," Kirby says to himself. "I always become soothed by its elegant designs and such. Yeah, guess I'll do that."

With that on his mind, Kirby begins to leave Cappy Town for Mallow Castle.

Meanwhile, out in space, a giant wormhole opens in the fabric of the universe, and out of it comes hideously demonic-looking vessel.

We're then taken to an area of the vessel that looks to be the bridge, which looks very hideous in design, and we see the silhouette of a very tall figure that looks quite human in shape, but appears to be wearing some type of armor from what we can see of the shape, as well as a long cape.

"Ah, at last," says the figure as they're looking at the monitor. "I know you both are out there. And now, I'm going to make your lives so miserable, you'll be begging me to end them for you. Pyro Skull! Cryo Skull!"

Just then, from behind the figure comes two skeletal-looking silhouettes, who asks, "What is thy bidding, Master," as they both kneel a cross their chest with their right arms.

"I want you to go and cause some havoc," says the armored figure. "I don't care which of these planets you both do it on, but do it enough where you can at least get the attention of both of the Star Warriors."

"As you wish, Master," says the two skeletal figures, who then stand back up into a normal position.

Just then, we see two balls of energy fly from the demonic vessel. One of them being of fire, and the other being of ice.

After a good bit of walking, Kirby sees Mallow Castle in the distance.

"Well, there it is," says Kirby. "A nice visit there will help me get this junk on my mind at bay."

Kirby begins to walk to the castle when he hears a familiar voice call out to him.

"Kirby," shouts the voice.

Kirby looks to behind him to see two birds coming his way, one of them being gigantic to the other, which is also bigger than Kirby. They turn out to be Coo and Dyna Blade.

"Coo? Dyna Blade," Kirby asks looking surprised.

Afterwards, both Coo and Dyna Blade land in front of Kirby.

"What brings you two here," Kirby asks.

"It's bad, Kirby," says Coo. "Have you heard the news?"

"What news," Kirby asks curiously.

"Shiver Star was attacked by two monsters," says Coo.

"Monsters," asks a worried Kirby. "What kind of monsters?"

"Two large skeletons, according to anyone that was able to get footage of the attack," replies Coo. "I ran into Dyna Blade along the way when I was coming to tell you of the attack, and when I spoke to her about it, we both hurried as fast as we could to find you."

Kirby then goes deep into thought, and says quietly, "I wonder if those nightmares I've had are coming true?"

"Pardon me," asks Coo.

Kirby gets out of thought, then says, "Alright, I'm about to go and help out Shiver Star. Hopefully, these monsters haven't attacked any other planets."

"From what I heard, Shiver Star is the only suffering this assault," replies Coo. "In fact, they said on the news that the attack is now happening at the factory."

"Right," says Kirby. "I'm going to get some more help, and then, I'm calling the Warp Star to take us to Shiver Star."

"If you would have my help," speaks Dyna Blade. "I would also like to join."

"That's nice, Dyna Blade," replies Kirby. "But, shouldn't you look after your children?"

"They're big birds, now," says Dyna Blade. "They can take care of themselves."

"Aright, then," says Kirby. "We're going to head out to Shiver Star! We can't let this attack go unpunished!"

"And we're definitely not going to," says Coo.

After that, Kirby, Coo and Dyna Blade headed off back in the direction the two birds came from.

After a while, we see Shiver Star as a Warp Star flies towards it, along with Dyna Blade.

As the Warp Star and Dyna Blade begin to fly over Shiver Star, we see the people riding the Warp Star are Kirby, Rick, Coo and Kine. As the group flies over the factory, they begin to survey the destruction.

"This is awful," says Rick. "It's even worse up close."

"Tell me about it," replies Kine. "I'm getting quite worried about what's going on here."

"The faster we tend to this problem," Kirby begins to say. "The less worried we'll have to be. Alright, let's find a landing spot.

After a bit of looking around, the group finds a place to land, as they do, Kirby makes the Warp Star shrink in size so he can put it away.

"Let's be careful, everyone," says Kirby. "We don't need to suffer a surprise attack."

"Right," says Rick. "You lead the way."

Dyna Blade then says, "Don't worry, I'll cover you all from the rear."

After that, Kirby and the group begin to move slowly as to not draw any attention from any attacks on to themselves.

"Looks pretty deserted, right now," says Coo. "Back when I was watching this mess on television, it looked pretty bad."

"Still looks bad right now," says Rick. "Thankfully, I don't see those monsters anywhere."

"If we're lucky, maybe they took off and ran," says Kine. "It would save us a lot of trouble."

"I doubt it would be that easy," says Coo. "But, hope springs eternal."

After some more walking, Kirby and the group reach an area that almost looks like it has their name written on it.

"Guys," says Kirby uncomfortably. "I get the feeling we're not supposed to be here."

"What do you mean," asks Rick.

"Think about it, no sign of activity, place being too quiet and not a sign of those monsters Coo mentioned," says Kirby. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Is that the sixth sense you developed from your training under Meta Knight," asks Kine. "Or just paranoia?"

"I don't know," says Kirby. "But I think we'd better get out of here."

"I don't think so," says the voices of the skeletal figures from before.

Just then, out of nowhere come two energy balls float in front of Kirby and his friends, with one being of ice and the other of fire. Just then, the energy balls die down, and out of them comes two skeletons wearing armor and pieces of cloth. One skeleton is wearing purple and silver, and has blue glowing eyes. The other is wearing red and gold, and has orange glowing eyes.

"It's them," shouts Coo. "The monsters!"

The two skeletons eye Kirby, and the one wearing red and gold says, "We've been expecting for a while now... Star Warrior."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 2.


End file.
